Birthday Celebration!
by WiggleMeUlwaz
Summary: It's Max's Birthday. So Al, Ed And Monk Surprise Her When She Gets Back From A Party. She Finds That Her Friends Mean Alot To Her. It Is Really My Birthday On The 28th! R&R Please xxxx


Max's Birthday was now here 28th July. Al wondered…why was she singing on her birthday…he sighed at least he was going with her. A friend had asked her…but he couldn't see why…he was right though she always put herself last and everyone else ahead she hadn't said anything either, maybe she didn't really care. But al, Ed and monk could never forget…not that easily…

Ed and Monk were staying at their house to set up the secret party after her show. But it was formal…al was okay with it…it just meant he had to wear a suit and all that. He sighed and knocked on Max's door, he was wearing a black suit with a red tie…he knew for some reason he was going to get some comments.

Max walked out the house, she was wearing a red dress, her orange hair, with red tips tied back for once, a lot of eye liner was applied, her red eye shadow and her black conserve…well…everything was formal until the converse…but max really hated that type of thing, but she was doing it for a favour and she loved singing in front of people.

Al laughed slightly and hugged her and kissed her "happy birthday…" he said. Max laughed slightly and kissed back "thank you…you look rather nice…" she said, hugging him. Al hugged her back "yeah…you look amazing…" he said, picking her up "c'mon…we need to get there…" he said, starting to walk.

They arrived at the party it was lovely…everyone was formal…wearing ties, dresses everything was how it should be.

Max walked up to the stage and spent half the night singing. The DJ was playing now, she smiled slightly and walked outside, where everyone else was, she smiled and hugged al, he looked over at her and kissed her…this night really was perfect…

Max heard the DJ…he…set this up a special dance with al and her…in the middle of the dance floor everyone watching. Al blushed slightly…he was embarrassed…but he could do this…Max smirked and held his hand a led him into the middle.

Al placed both of his hands on Max's waist and max moved her arms around al's neck, she smiled weakly, she was shaking slightly…but…so was al…Al kissed max lightly before the music started, she smiled and kissed back.

The crowd couldn't help but go 'aww', which made them both more nervous…the music finally started…

_**Come on, take a step towards me  
So you can figure me out  
I've been hoping and praying for a single way  
To show you what I'm all about  
And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds  
But when this is over and done with and we walk away   
There should be no doubts**_

So let's get a little closer now  
Let's get a little closer now

You say, you say that we're all tied up  
And wrapped around in useless, useless states of mind  
But at the same time we're still young  
We have the time to realize that we were wrong

Come on love run with me   
Get the hell out of this town  
So we can get a better feel for each other  
I'll take you, back to, when you  
Remembered how you used to  
Just live your life a little for me  
Take the time to let it go  
Step away and watch me grow

So let's get a little closer now  
Let's get a little closer now

You say, you say that we're all tied up  
And wrapped around in useless, useless states of mind  
But at the same time we're still young  
We have the time to realize that we were wrong

You can stay if you want to  
And I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me  
You can stay if you want to, and I'll try   
You can stay if you want to  
And I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me  
You can stay if you want to, and I'll try

To keep you close to me (x3)

You say, you say that we're all tied up  
And wrapped around in useless, useless states of mind  
But at the same time we're still young  
We have the time to realize that we were wrong

When they danced, there was a mix of twirls, getting close…and when it ended they kissed. Everyone smiled and joined in dancing on the last chorus. After the night, max was tired…and so was al, they walked into al's house and rubbed his eyes slightly, the lights switched on and everyone shouted 'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!" at the top of there voices. Max laughed and cried weakly…with happiness for once…she felt she had the best friends on the planet…

Al smiled and kissed her. They partied on for a few more hours, ate cake, monk ran off with Ed's auto mail arm playing aeroplanes with it. Which made everyone their laugh, havoc, mustang and everyone was from the military were there as well.

She really loved this birthday…the first time all her friends were together…she smiled…and when the night ended she hated it…but in the end her friendship for her friends wasn't going to die…it only grew stronger…and to make everything perfect…she fell asleep in the arms of her lover…


End file.
